


might tell you tonight

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know,” Roy says, strokes the ink on Tim’s hip where his shirt’s ridden up. “The first time you ever got in a girl. Or a guy, whatever.”</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	might tell you tonight

“Do you remember the first time?” Roy says, takes a drag from the joint between his fingers and offers it to Tim. He’s sprawled out against one side of the couch with Tim leaned back against him, back to his chest, and Roy can still smell the slushie some random chick dumped in his hair earlier for not _calling_ her. 

“What first time?” Tim asks, squirms against Roy when he exhales in little smoke rings.

“You know,” Roy says, strokes the ink on Tim’s hip where his shirt’s ridden up. “The first time you ever got in a girl. Or a guy, whatever.”

Tim rolls over until he’s pressed against Roy’s chest, takes another hit and shotguns it right against Roy’s mouth. “No,” he says, bites at Roy’s mouth. “Not really.”

They make out for a few minutes while the joint burns out in between Roy’s fingers and he slides his free hand down the back of Tim’s jeans, gets a hand full of his ass and squeezes as Tim sucks on his tongue. 

“I don’t really believe in virginity,” Tim says, pushing up Roy’s shirt and sliding down the couch between his legs.

Roy laughs and takes another hit. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“I mean,” Tim says. “Did I lose it the first time I sucked that guy off after gym?” He says, tongues the ring in Roy’s nipple and Roy chokes a little. 

“Or was it only official when Cassie rode me that first time at some party?”

“Fuck,” Roy breathes out, reaches down and offers Tim the last drag before he puts it in the ashtray and Tim pops open the button his jeans.

“It’s a flawed concept,” Tim says, brushing his nose under Roy’s belly button. “Antiquated and,” he takes Roy’s dick out, licks a stripe all the way up it. “Pointless.”

“So you don’t remember?” Roy asks when Tim swirls his tongue around him, pushes Tim’s hair out of his eyes. “The first guy that fucked you?”

Tim shrugs. “Why should I?” 

He tugs his shirt off over his head and moves back up Roy’s chest, kissing and licking until he gets back to Roy’s mouth, lets Roy push and pull his jeans off and Roy gets Tim back in his lap, throws his head back and groans when Tim grinds their dicks together. 

“Do you ever remember any of them?” Roy asks, too high to shut the fuck up now, drowning in the way Tim’s body feels against his and Tim just gives him a funny look, squeezes some lube onto his fingers and reaches behind him, braces himself with one arm on the back of the couch while he works himself open, then grabs Roy’s dick and sinks down on it so fast Roy nearly chokes on his fucking tongue.

“I remember the first time I went down on you in the back of the store,” Tim says, planting his hands on Roy’s chest when he lifts up, swivels his hips a little, dragging a moan out of Roy’s mouth when he sinks back down. “The first time you gave me a handjob in the back of Dick’s car on the way to laser tag...”

Roy gets his hand around Tim’s dick and Tim doubles over against him, making breathy little noises against his neck. 

“The first time I let you fuck me,” Tim says, his breath hot and wet against Roy’s skin. “After making you beg for it for weeks.”

“God,” Roy says, groaning at the feel of his cock sliding in and out of Tim. “That _sucked._ ”

“Oh,” Tim says, biting Roy’s ear. “Remember the first time I fucked _you_ , in the bathroom at that club. We were rolling on E and Nicki Minaj was playing and you said --”

Roy grabs Tim’s hips, fucks up into him hard and knocks the words out of Tim’s mouth, bouncing Tim on his dick until he comes inside him, panting and breathless.

“Yeah,” Roy says, his voice gone all raw and scratchy, running his hands up Tim’s thighs as Tim leans back and jerks himself off, throwing his head back when he comes and streaking his chest with it. “I remember.”


End file.
